warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goldenstar AutumnClan
__NOEDITSECTION__ Do not Steal my Code. Appearance Goldenstar is described as being beautiful, in a terrifying, intimidating way. She stands about a head taller than the average cat, with straight posture and narrowed eyes. Her fur is light gray, with darker tabby markings and long whiskers. Her tail is slightly shorter than average. Her body is built toughly, with rippling muscles and strong front and back legs. Goldenstar has a pink and black nose, and it could be considered larger than most cats. Her ears are smaller, and are tipped with dark gray. Her paws are socked with white, and the colour trails up to the first bend in each leg. Her fur is short and soft, there never seems to be anything stuck in it, and she keeps it meticulously groomed. Goldenstar’s eyes are the most enchanting thing about her. They sparkle golden, bright and almost hypnotising to onlookers. She hardly blinks, leaving them on full display. She has a long, deep, twisting scar reaching from her underbelly to the arch of her spine. Goldenstar walks with purpose, a long stride and powerful legs. Her ears are always swivelling, checking her surroundings, and her tail flicking irritably. Personality Goldenstar’s personality is strong willed and stubborn. She is very hard to persuade into doing things. Her will is iron, and so is her heart, at times. She is often described as cold hearted and cruel, never giving mercy, never speaking to cats outside her ‘circle’, and being blunt and unkind. That’s not how she sees it. In Goldenstar’s eyes, every cat has a lesson to learn. That the world is cold and cruel, and they need to learn not to let it hurt them. She allows herself to be the teacher of this lesson, sure she is helping other cats by being unkind. Her world is gray and she sees it so darkly that any cat would wonder why she is leader. Her personality wasn’t always so dark, so stern. But that’s a story for later. Goldenstar has a sense of ambition, and a determination to go after what she thinks is right. Her mind goes round in an endless circle of “I am right. I am teaching them, they need this.” It all could be to conceal her inner sense of self-loathing and lack of confidence in what she does and can do. Goldenstar is very risky towards her younger cats, pushing them to do things they can’t do, in an attempt to make them understand their limits. Yes she’s cold, cunning, intimidating, curt, cruel and unkind, but that’s just her mask she’s worn so long that she has forgotten who she is. If that makes her a villain, then so be it. History Goldenstar was born late, so tiny that the medicine cat was convinced she would die. And for a moment, she stopped breathing, and it seemed like she had. But Goldenkit wasn’t ready to give up. She took a gasping breath, and her life began. As a kit, Goldenstar was small and weak. The other kits picked on her at times, but she already had plans to become leader at this young age, so her care factor was less than none. She was too busy planning the leadership of AutumnClan. When Goldenkit became Goldenpaw, she met Cloverfoot for the first time. Goldenpaw and Cloverpaw were the closest of friends. In training, Goldenstar was cheery and bright, cracking jokes and playing the usual apprentice games. Once every three moons, her father came to visit. He spent most of his time away from the clan, carrying out a mission for the current leader to find new territory, should they ever need it. He was always thoroughly disappointed in Goldenstar, be it her size, her skill, or even her positive attitude toward life. Nevertheless, he always frowned down at her and told her, “That will get you hurt.” She never knew what he meant when he said that, because he never pointed out one specific thing. Goldenstar’s father would carry out this line to her, say goodbye to her mother and leave again, having successfully wrecked Goldenpaw’s confidence a little more each time. Finally, Goldenstar became a warrior. Her warriorhood was the same as any, and her fathers visits were always the same, but now his tone was hardening and his continuous message was sounding more and more warning and angry. Eventually, Leafstar decided to make Goldeneye deputy of the Clan. The whole clan supported the decision, except her father of course. One morning, Goldeneye went for a walk out in the forest. It was a beautiful morning, the birds were singing and the sun was making dapples on the ground through the trees. She wasn’t expecting it to go so wrong. Her father exploded out of the bushes, eyes mad with fury. “I warned you!” he hissed. Goldeneye, obliviously positive, said simply, “Father, you said something different to me!” “Can’t you see I’m a danger?” he hissed, flexing his claws. Goldeneye blinked. “No, you’re my father.” More than angry, Goldeneye’s father leapt at her and began to attack. But she didn’t fight, convinced that he was only playing. Until he raked his claws from her underbelly to the arch of her spine, and whispered in her ear before she passed out, “I taught you this lesson from the moment I met you. Your positive attitude toward everything will get you hurt. You didn’t listen. Pass on this message. Because now you know what positivity can get you.” Then, she passed out. From that day, especially once Leafstar died and she became leader, Goldenstar has carried with her her father’s lesson, and tried to pass it on. She’s worn a mask of cold, lost all her friends, lost her positivity and her younger self. She’s lost her faith in the beauty of th world. But that smaller cat, the little bright eyed warrior, still recides inside Goldenstar, trapped behind the bars of a unkind past and a broken heart. Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Leaders